1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Multi-Media Messaging (MMS) and more particularly to systems and methods for enabling cross-carrier communication via MMS.
2. Background of the Invention
Multi-Media Messaging is viewed by Operators and End Users as the “next generation” of messaging. Users may attach images, graphics, video, and audio to the message in addition to text. Today MMS is still viewed as “picture messaging;” however, there have been increased usage of audio and video in addition to images and text in MMS messages.
As MMS has been rolled out by carriers throughout the world as well as in North America, the deployment has always been within the carrier's own network first, then with connectivity to other carriers. The methodology used has been direct connections—that is, each pair of carriers connect to each other. Direct connections are practical if there are only two or three carriers seeking to exchange MMS. However, if more carriers are involved, the economies of scale start to wane. In several European countries, where there are only two or three carriers, direct peer-to-peer interconnection over MM4 for MMS interoperability has operated relatively smoothly.
Notwithstanding this smooth operation, one of the major problems with this arrangement is that there is no impartial third-party to mediate connectivity between competitive carriers. In the past, the deployment of interoperability has been delayed, which sometimes frustrates carriers who may be further along in their service offering than other carriers. In addition, some European carriers have reported that establishing smooth interoperability is resource-intensive to set up and maintain, especially when there is more than one peer carrier.
Each time a carrier sets up direct connections with another carrier, additional resources, time, and money must be expended. Given that multiple carriers must coordinate their launch plans, agree on any settlement plans, provide for Network Operation Center (NOC) operations and support coordination and their own technical interoperability issues between carriers, it is not surprising that it takes significantly longer for two or more carriers to launch cross-carrier services than it does for each of them to separately connect to an inter-carrier intermediary.
When two or more carriers connect to each other, there is the potential for competitive carriers to have some level of visibility into the other's operations—either positive or negative of other directly connected carriers. For example, if one carrier experiences problems or downtime, those issues may be visible to competitors. Directly connected networks also offer opportunities for unsolicited SPAM. In addition, some carriers may opt to send MM message traffic to others' networks via the MM3 interface, which could further open the possibility of SPAM.
A Global Roaming Exchange (GRX) Provider connection is a logical alternative if all of the participants are GSM carriers. However, in order to make MMS interoperability work, the GRX provider must also deploy specific routing and MM4 relay services. Furthermore, the GRX provider must interact with any local number portability requirements. A GRX provider's purpose is to establish a connection between multiple General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks enabling subscribers to roam from one network to another and handling the billing settlement. It is essentially a transport provider. Carriers must still negotiate and provide “direct connections” to each other, but through the GRX, rather than direct connections (either with a VPN or private circuit).
The GSM Association's IR.52 document: “MMS Interworking Guidelines” recommends the GRX as the model of choice for MMS Interoperability. In the document, one argument is raised that GRX would be better than using the public internet to relay MMS traffic between operators; however, it can be shown that in actuality, the level of security provided by the GRX is comparable with using Secure VPNs or private circuits over the Internet. Furthermore, each carrier connected must make sure that all security holes are closed from their MMSCs. One key advantage of using secure VPNs over the GRX is that the GRX recommendations require much more substantial network management resources, resulting in greater start-up and ongoing costs.
In North America, SMS has been a model medium for wireless communications. The successes over the last several years exemplify how a new technology should be introduced, then built upon, in the wireless marketplace. By understanding many of the lessons of SMS, the next wireless messaging technology can play a central role in adding to the Average Revenue Per Unit (ARPU) of wireless operators.
Intermediaries operating between carriers to facilitate interoperability of SMS messages are described in U.S. Ser. No. 10/426,662, filed May 1, 2003 and entitled “Systems and Methods for Interconnecting Heterogeneous Networks”, and U.S. Ser. No. 10/831,329, filed Apr. 26, 2004 and entitled “An Intermediary Network System and Method for Facilitating Message Exchange Between Wireless Networks”, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In the highly competitive landscape of the wireless industry, it is important for carriers to be able to confidentially execute their network operations. One of the hallmarks of a MMS Interoperability intermediary service is the ability to keep confidential information just that—confidential. For example, if one carrier experiences network trouble, that fact is isolated from all other connected carriers. Traffic affecting results and issues should be mediated and isolated from other carriers.
With a connection to a specialized intermediary, carriers can establish and work within their own schedules and support for inter-carrier MMS. Deployment and launch schedules are coordinated with a single source, dedicated to ensuring their customers are able launch services to subscribers quickly. Furthermore, since the intermediary is impartial, messages may be delivered as SMS notifications to other carriers, who are not yet connected to the MMS interoperability ecosystem. The recipients may retrieve the messages from a neutral hosted Web portal or WAP portal, without regard to carrier.
An intermediary normally charges a small fixed per message charge or a sliding scale of charges, depending upon volume. Charges typically account for less than 5-10% of retail pricing, thereby providing a cost effective alternative to in-house solutions. Intermediaries also provide value-added services such as traffic monitoring, inter-network filtering and transcoding, and 24×7 NOC coverage.